<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metallic Kiss by zombie_honeymoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878309">Metallic Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon'>zombie_honeymoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Canon Universe, Denial of Feelings, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan always tastes of blood, sometimes Kakuzu can't stand it but tonight is not one of those times.<br/>or<br/>Kakuzu and Hidan make out in bed and Hidan insists Kakuzu likes him while Kakuzu denies it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Metallic Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a 30 minute server challenge that I then cleaned up and edited a bit to post here, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The faint taste of copper, bright and metallic, was on his lips, his tongue. Hidan always tasted of blood to some degree. There were times when it made Kakuzu want to gag, so overwhelmingly strong at times. Those nights he avoided kissing him. But not tonight. </p><p>Kakuzu’s hands roved the pale expanse of Hidan’s broad, bare chest before moving to his back and he pulled Hidan down onto the bed beneath him. Hidan’s breath hitched as threads caressed Hidan’s sides, making him squirm. All while others wrapped around his thighs tight enough to leave marks through the fabric of his pants. </p><p>“Always knew you liked me,” Hidan quipped, breaking free of the kiss to catch his breath, spreading his legs to hook one around his partner’s waist.</p><p>At that, Kakuzu tilted his head to the side, emerald eyes narrowed, “Don’t get any ideas. This has nothing to do with liking you.”<br/><br/>“Like hell you’d do this with anyone you didn’t like!” </p><p>“Why do you always have to talk so damn much?” Kakuzu growled before shutting him up with another kiss as his hand dipped beneath the waistband of Hidan’s pants.</p><p>He didn’t want to think about what it meant that they did this. It was sex. That was all it was. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A hc I have is that Kakuzu will have sex with someone even if he doesn't have feelings for them, but he will only kiss someone he has feelings for because for some reason, kissing can just be more intimate than sex.</p><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and let me know people are interested in my fics and motivate me to keep writing. Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>